


When one's away...two shall play.

by taegisinbiscuit



Category: Boyfriend (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Incest, Non-Idol AU, Poly Relationship, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, blame the hoebaby, horribly written im sorry, i totally do lol, shit that's gonna have me going to hell, taboo relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegisinbiscuit/pseuds/taegisinbiscuit
Summary: STOP...and read the tags please."But what if little one wants to play?





	When one's away...two shall play.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BF_LoveStyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BF_LoveStyle/gifts).



> So here I am again, another sinful taboo incest fic with Boyfriend members yet again. This all came about because somebody(I'm looking at you, hoebaby ;)) decided that I needed to make a Donghyun x Sis sinfic because they weren't going to hell alone. So here it is, please don't hate me. Also, I'm sorry my writing sucks.

      A deep satisfied moan filled the small but cozy living room.  
    "Do you like it, Oppa?" a sweet feminine voice asked while giggling at the other's reaction.  
     "It's soo good Ji," the other said while throwing his head back in ecstasy letting another happy moan slip from is petal pink plush lips, "it's better than Min's.   "Better not let him hear that. You know how easy he gets jealous, even over little things such as a milkshake," another giggle fell from her satin red stained lips as she dipped her finger into the whipped cream that topped the creamy dairy drink. Bringing the finger to her lips, she let the digit slip in slowly while making eye contact with the older man, sucking and moaning seductively, she saw the flash of something predatory like flash in his eyes.  
     "Don't try and start something you can't finish little one," he said with a deep voice and arched eyebrow as if daring her to continue with her teasing.  
She cocked her head slightly to the right, showcasing her beautiful snow-white skin on her neck, while also letting her waist length, wavy, raven hair to fall gently off her shoulder, revealing an inked feather slowly splinter off into little birds taking flight. It dared anyone who saw it, to wonder what other inked marked her skin.  
     "But what if little one wants to play?" she asked in an innocent tone while letting her hands fidget with the hem of her shirt to further the act of innocence.  
     "Is teasing your way of telling me you want to play?"  
     "No, but since Min left for Japan last week, the shop becoming even busier and you preparing to head to New York to handle some things, we haven't had any play time," she said meekly while biting on her lip while still gazing at the ground.  
     "I know little one, but remember the rules we agreed on when this all started," he said while lifting a calloused, strong yet gentle, inked covered hand to run his thumb across her bottom lip, "either we play all together or not at all."  
      She closed her eyes, leaning more into the touch, almost moaning just from feeling the elder on her skin. It felt as though it was alight with sparks from his caress and when she opened her eyes, she met the lust filled eyes of not just her brother, but also one of her lovers. Slowly, she opened her mouth letting the thumb slip in for her tongue to dance with it. She felt it slide against the metal ball that stuck out of her tongue and she knew he was slowly giving in. She decided to swirl her tongue around the thumb while making sure to maintain full eye contact watching as his eyes started to fill with want and need. She let go of the thumb with a loud, lewd pop, her big doe-like eyes, that looked so innocent just minutes before, now mirrored the desire from Donghyun's.  
      "Please Daddy, can we play just a little?"  
     A deep growl fell from his lips, echoing throughout the living room, sounding as if a demon of pure sin had possessed the elder. He looked down at his sister, her shirt was loose enough to fall down to reveal elegant collarbones that use to have beautiful violet marks, but now looked as if they have never been touched. They were screaming for the elder to latch onto them, to nibble on them, to remark them and claim them again for the world to see that she belonged to someone, but that was for another time.  
      "How does little one want to play?" his voice had dropped a few octaves to show he was slipping into his dominate side while letting his fingers glide across those collarbones and then up the nape of her neck to thread his fingers through her silken like locks tugging slightly yet with power, just the way she liked it.  
She quivered with excitement feeling his hot breath fanning against her skin while he pulled her closer to whisper into her ear.  
     "Speak up little one, otherwise Daddy can't play with you the way you want."  
     "I-I wanna m-make Daddy feel good as a little goodbye gift b-before you leave," she said while slowly sinking down to her knees peering up at the other before letting her palm skim down his pants, making sure to press against the bulge to emphasize her point.  
     "Oh? Tell me sweetheart, how exactly you would like to make me feel good?"  
     He walked back towards the old, worn out, leathery black couch taking a seat, placing the all forgotten creamy treat on the end table before motioning with his finger for her to follow. Being the good girl she is, she crawled over, taking her place right between those glorious legs of his, making his beautifully thick muscular thighs a pillow fit for a princess. He let his fingers run through her hair again, willing himself to whatever she has in mind because he was never one to be able to deny either of his lovers and honestly who could when one of them was practically begging to just please him and not asking for anything in return.  
     "C-Can…ummmm…do you think I could suck you please," she said while biting her lip and looking up at him through long, thick, beautiful dark lashes; the haze in her eyes telling him that she was very close to the subspace that had her so pliant and obedient.  
    "Oh my sweet little baby of course, you can. Show Daddy what that pretty little mouth of yours can do, yeah?"  
        Her eyes widened with excitement at being able to please the man that was sitting in front of her. To hear the moans of pleasure that she is going to give him made her own excitement build.  
      “Well little one, why don’t you help Daddy out of his jeans.”  
With shaky yet well-trained hands, she reached up and slowly popped the buttons on his black ripped skinny jeans making sure to keep eye contact with him just like she had be taught to. She let her small fingers find the zipper, gingerly bringing it down, then she allowed her fingers to travel to the waistband of both the jeans and his black boxer briefs that showed he was just as excited, if not more than she was for this to happen. She pulled the confining clothing down to his ankles, letting more ink covered skin to be revealed. She moaned seeing her brother exposed like this to her, after only fleeting touches and chaste kisses the two had shared the past week.  
      “Daddy,” she said with a shock and awed tone, “it’s so big, I wish MinMin was here to play too.”  
     “Well little one,” he said with a deep seductive tone while grabbing his thick fully erect member, rubbing it against her bottom lip enticing her open her mouth, “you’re just gonna have to make up for him. Do you think you can do that?”  
       A needy whimper left her lips, her hands were still in her lap waiting for okay for her to touch him; palms itching against her cut off denim shorts just begging to feel his throbbing member between them. She can’t remember the last time it was just her and him. Once Minwoo came into their lives, one-on-one time was little kisses, tender hugs, and quick ‘I love you’s’. But now, finally, it’s just the two of them reminiscing about what they were before Min.  
      “Open up baby, mouth first then maybe if you're good and listen to everything Daddy says I’ll let you touch it.”  
      Submissively, she opened her mouth allowing him to push the tip passed those velvety plush lips that made him think heaven can’t be as wonderful as she makes him feel. He nodded his head when he saw her look up at him already knowing the question before she had time to voice it. He watched her slowly raise herself from being seated on her legs to being propped up on her knees. A deep feral like moan worked its way from deep inside his chest passed his own delicate flushed plump lips when he felt himself being drawn into her warm, wet, sinful mouth slowly as not to rush the pleasure they both desperately yearned for.  
      “Good girl, just like that,” he praised her knowing she loved being told how good of a girl she was being for him. She loved hearing that she was pleasing him just right, being told that her little mouth makes him feel better than anyone had before.  
      Once she was halfway down the length, she pressed her tongue flat against his cock as she slowly brought her head back to the top making sure to drag the metal ball against it as well. Once at the tip, she swirled her tongue around the tip pulling a grunt from his mouth. Tortuously she started to bob her head, sucking lightly when she reached the tip sometimes letting her tongue dip into the slit to make sure she gave all the pleasure she could with just her mouth. After what seemed like hours of gentleness, but obviously couldn't have been more than mere minutes, she heard him speak the words she was silently begging to hear.  
        “You can use your hands now little one,” he said while bucking his hips up chasing the pure bliss her mouth gave.  
       Once permission was given, she brought her dainty delicate fingers to grip onto his inked covered, milky god-like toned thighs. She could stare at that pictures that covered his body, each one told a different story.(Her favorite being the pink and blue hearts on his hip bones that matched perfectly with her blue ones and Min’s pink and blue ones.) With precision like movements, she made her way to the crease in his body where thighs met pelvis and started making circles into his muscles making him breathe a deep moan that sounded close to his nickname for her. Hearing that moan told her she was doing good, but she wanted to make him feel more. So she allowed her right hand to make its way to his balls, palming them lightly while still maintaining the pressure on his thigh with the left. A breathless gasp was heard and she knew she was giving him that sinful yet oh so wonderful pleasure. She starts to bobbed her head slightly faster, moaning here and there hoping the vibrations would reach the tips of his ears making the pleasure a full body experience. She peered up through her lashes just in time to see him throw his head back hearing the guttural moan fill the room.  
       “Holy fuck Ji, just like that baby girl don’t stop.”  
      Spurred on by the other’s moaning, she hollowed her cheeks, bobbing her head even faster, rubbing his balls more and making keeping the pressure on his thigh constant. Deep, heated, lust laced moans reverberate throughout the room; moans filled with curses, praises, and her name dripped from his tongue. His hand, covered in that beautifully scripted ink, it told he was a loyal man to those he cared for but for those who wronged him to watch their back, made its way to her head. Threading it through her beautiful raven hair gripping slightly to hold her in place while he bucked up into the wet warm heat of her mouth.  
       She gags a little feeling the tip hit the back of her throat, tears gather in her eyes while she reminds herself to swallow and breathe through her nose. She moans feeling him twitch in her throat making him moan loudly in return.  
       “That’s it Ji, come on little one make Daddy come like a pretty little slut should. You’re gonna swallow all Daddy gives you, yeah?”  
She nods while moaning around the cock in her mouth, relaxing more waiting for warm, thick, salty substance to paint her throat.  
      “Here it comes baby,” he grunts while cumming; his orgasm hits him like a freight train making his eyes roll to the bad of his skull seeing stars flash across them.  
     She closes her eyes tightly feeling his cum hitting the back of her throat. As quickly as she could she tried to swallow all of his releases, but when he pulled out some dribbled onto her chin. Before she could wipe it off to put it back into her mouth, she was hauled up onto his lap. He licked her chin tasting himself and pulled her into for a searing wet kiss allowing her to suck the last drop from his tongue. The kiss was one that told each other the love that started this forbidden affair was still there if not more than ever, and will probably be even more every day that follows. Pulling back, she rested her forehead against his smiling sweetly watching him catch his breath.  
     “Thank you, baby,” he said while kissing her temple and pulling her closer, “that was a wonderful goodbye gift.”  
      “Well,” a new voice was heard throughout the room,” I hope Daddy has enough energy to handle not only another goodbye gift but also to give me a welcome home one as well.”  
      “MinMin!!! You’re home,” Ji squealed quickly detaching herself from Donghyun only to tackle Minwoo to the ground.  
       “Come on Ji, let’s give Daddy a night to remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...that's it and because you read it you are coming to hell with us.


End file.
